Judge Subaru
by DynnaChae
Summary: Incredibly short parody of "what if's" Subaru is a judge with a bit of a "problem" while her defendant and plaintiff seem to be having problems of their own. Taken from Fushigi Karaoke Party in Yahoo! Groups. -_- They made me do this...


MEGA AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!  
  
o.o;; Hello all. *stands on a soap box* I had no intentions of putting this up, as I was sure no one would understand it. But if you're familiar with Yahoo Groups and/or the club Fushigi Karaoke Party, you're well aware of Subaru-Jesus, the quick talking diety with a flair for the dramatic. FKP used to do a lot of parodies, this was one of them where my character, Subaru-Jesus, (Basically Subaru who was adopted by Hotohori who had ran and was elected for the position of God...) err it's pretty much self explanitory after that. In a nutshell, this is one of those parodies from the club. A Judge Judy spoof, not too long, mildy amusing and the plushes are Subaru-Jesus' minions. Sooo errr just make what you will of it. -_- this wasn' t my idea lol. Thank anyways! I do NOT own the Characters of Fushigi Yuugi, nor do I want them. In fact, I HATED the anime. They belong who whomever the hell sketched them! I don't even know that much! Yea... I really didn't like this anime! XD DC03!  
~~~~~~~~  
On with the show!!  
~~~~~~~~  
  
**Back when she was five, Subaru sniffed some  
glue and became addicted to glue sniffing. She kicked  
her habit at age 7 and decided to reach out to all the  
addicted kids of the world by becoming a social worker.  
When that didn't work she went to law school only to  
drop out and attend DeVry where she wanted to become a  
low-class judge like on the basic channels Judges that had  
a *traumatic* childhood and have turned their lives  
around to become some wise-ass smart remarking judge  
with a chip on their shoulder and a stick up their  
ass. Subaru-Jesus became Judge  
Subaru  
  
Subaru-Jesus: I wanted to make a difference for YOU *points at  
the camera***  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nuriko Plushie: Here ye! Here ye!  
Court is now in session! The honorable Judge Subaru   
will now enter! Stand up!  
  
*All plushies stand*  
  
Judge Subaru: *comes out  
to Mystical's Shake Ya Ass* Sit down you disgusting  
animals! This is my court!  
  
*All plushies sit*  
  
Judge Subaru: What's the first case Bailiff  
Nuriko??  
  
Nuriko Plushie: Chichiri wants to sue Mitsukake because  
Tama peed on his tunic  
  
Judge Subaru: Yea well I  
once got addicted to sniffing glue and you don't see  
me suing Elmers do you?!  
  
Nuriko Plushie: No ma'am.  
  
Judge Subaru: *glares at Mitsukake* Speak your peice,  
guilty boy.  
  
Mitsukake Plushie: Tama has been sick  
lately and I tried to give him some medicine but it  
makes his bladder work doubletime. Chichiri put his  
tunic over Tama's litter box!!! It's HIS  
fault!  
  
Chichiri Plushie: Is not no da!  
  
Judge Subaru: Who  
said you can talk pee-sheet crybaby?!?!  
  
  
Chichiri Plushie: You want the truth?  
  
Mitsukake  
Plushie: I want the truth!!!  
  
Judge Subaru: YOU  
CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!!!!  
  
Chichiri Plushie:  
*sweatdrops* In any case, no da. Here's my side of the  
story... I washed my tunic the night before and I placed  
it on the towel rack to dry. Mitsukake got angry  
because I put my tunic on his towel and so it was damp.  
He said I would pay no da. So the next morning, I  
found my tunic in Tama's litterbox! It had been peed on  
no da!  
  
*jury gasps*  
  
Judge Subaru: I once sniffed glue and got addicted.  
  
Chichiri Plushie: I know no da.  
  
Mitsukake Plushie: I have  
proof! Here! *holds up Tama's medicine* It says right  
here, May lead to overactive bladder. *points to  
Chichiri* You just put your stupid tunic in the wrong place  
at the wrong time!  
  
Judge Subaru: Can you get addicted to sniffing pee?  
  
Nuriko Plushie: I don't think so Judge Subaru...  
  
Judge Subaru: Well then  
that settles it! *bangs the gavel on the errr gavel  
thingy* Mitsukake you're guilty of posession of glue,  
Nuriko you're guilty because I sniffed glue and Chichiri  
you're guilty of peeing the bed last night and wetting  
your little blankie over there. *points to Chichiri's  
tunic. Case Closed. Nuriko! My music!*  
  
Chichiri Plushie: NANI?!  
  
Judge Subaru: *gets up and walks  
out to Get your freak on*  
  
Subaru-Jesus 


End file.
